


【吸血魔兽x迪路兽】无境之地

by suyufeiwan



Category: Digital Monsters X-Evolution, dm - Fandom, 数码宝贝
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyufeiwan/pseuds/suyufeiwan
Summary: lof 桑榆非晚
Kudos: 2





	【吸血魔兽x迪路兽】无境之地

咸腥的鲜血顺着地面砖块的接缝蜿蜒至男人的脚边。借着微弱的光，迪路顺着面前交叠的双腿缓缓向上移动目光，恍惚看见男人嘴角弯起愉悦的弧度。

少女的衣服将挂在身上，勉强遮住一点布满鞭痕的肌肤。两条纤细的胳膊被高高掉起悬在头顶，铁锁缠覆着的手腕被凌虐出灼眼的红。

如果还有多余的力气，她想用她最怨毒的目光，也是他最恨的，最能让他不快的目光望向他，好叫他也不痛快，最好的结果，是他能对她施以更大的折磨凌虐以便求得一死。

“哧”。似是猜到她幼稚的想法，吸血魔兽嗤笑出声。而她紧抿的唇和乖顺低垂的眸子更是让吸血魔兽确定了她心中的想法。

越是这样，他越是深深被她所吸引。

他本不想让她白皙稚嫩的肌肤上满是伤痕的，那会打碎美好。邪龙兽是他最忠诚的部下，当他跪在他下首，禀告迪路的叛逃时，他的眼里首先升起了玩味的笑意，驯服会挣扎的小猫才有趣，不是吗？

当着她的面，他将她的朋友巫师抛下了茫茫大海，而她被禁锢在吸血魔兽怀里挣脱不开。邪龙兽垂首禀报巫师的死讯，她竟突然平静下来，只昂起头看他。

至今，吸血魔兽仍记得她的那道目光，有似水洗过的澄澈，却有如高傲的神明的蔑视一般。他无比痛恨这样的目光却同时有着近乎变态的迷恋。在那一刻，他甚至觉得，她是他的女王，他愿意向她俯首称臣。可她太不自量力，她渺小，却满嘴獠牙。他要折断她的羽翼，和他一起堕入无边的黑暗。他亲手给她戴上镣铐，伸手钳住她瘦削的下颌，轻轻吐气：“和我一起下地狱吧，my angle。”

得知她的病情时，他正外出办事。

年轻女子合上眼睫，小心翼翼的靠近向他索吻，求得他的怜悯，他低头含住女子的嘴唇，她唇舌间污秽的味道叫他作呕，他的猫咪是不会闭上眼享受的，她会狠狠咬破他的舌尖咽下他的骨血，恨不得将他也吞吃入腹才好。他制止自己再去想起她，不动声色的有如绅士一般退开，浅尝辄止才让人轻易沉溺于对温柔的幻想中。

吸血魔兽垂首将性感的唇贴在女子的颈侧的动脉上，尖细的獠牙刺入肌肤，温热的鲜血源源不断的流进他的口腔，他舒服的想喟叹。每到这个时候，他总是不自觉的幻想那女人的血液该有着怎样销魂蚀骨的滋味。迪路每天都要受上一顿鞭刑，地牢里的空气常萦绕她馥郁芬芳的血腥气，可那远远不够满足他。他要她心甘情愿的将自己的血奉给他。

突然记起她的病，他没来由的烦躁，用力甩开已经昏厥了的少女的身子，他转身踏上鬼车，淡淡道：“去地牢。”

踏进地牢的刹那，他嗅到了比往常浓烈的血气，因着这令他向往的味道，他体内升起一股燥热，他烦躁的从地上拉起她的身子。她轻的不像话。他怔忪，突然有些怀疑手掌下覆住的身子是否真的属于十年前那个灵动鲜活的少女。

他打断自己的臆想，声音却是前所未有的低哑：“怎么回事？”

血蝙蝠跪伏在地上，回答道：“上次注射了那药品之后，又灌了一桶辣椒水，再加上鞭刑……”血蝙蝠毫无波澜的声音继续陈述事实，“从那天之后，她一直高烧不退，到现在昏了三个小时了。”

是了，都是因为他，她才会变成这个人不人鬼不鬼的样子。

一周前，他停了她的鞭刑，命人给她都伤口上药，他预备带她参加吸血鬼的晚宴，以他女伴的身份。

她伤口愈合能力很强，那么多道鞭痕没能在她身上留下一点疤痕，吸血魔兽打量换上一身红裙的她，很是满意，眼里藏了许多笑意，竟主动从侍女手中接过红宝石项链，撩起她披散在脑后的青丝，轻轻为她戴上项链。银色的链子衬着她颈后一小截莹白的肌肤是近乎妖异的美艳，他俯下身用鼻子嗅嗅她身上的香气，倏地将唇贴在她的耳后。他感受她一瞬间的僵硬，不过很快的，她识趣的放松下来，任他顺着颈线缓缓下移虔诚的吻住一双蝴蝶骨。

微凉的唇碰到她锁骨，他再次感受到她的抗拒，她抬起手抵着他的肩膀，他耐心的牵引住她的双手反剪在身后，他试探着吻住她的唇角，发现她的嘴唇紧抿，不留余地。

吸血魔兽蹙着眉抬起头看她，正对上一双满是讥诮的眼，他猛地撒手放开对她的钳制。双手得到解放，迪路随即向后撤了两步，微微昂起下巴轻蔑的望着他，她没办法说话，她的嗓子早被他用什么药毒哑了。

烈焰般的红裙，黑曜石点缀在耳侧闪着光泽，只上了淡妆的脸上，一双清澈的眼睛格外明亮，带着咄咄逼人的气势和不容反逆的高贵，明明比他还要矮上一个头，那凌人的气势却叫人没法目视，迪路身上的灼灼光华烫得吸血魔兽灵魂都疼，想拥有她的情绪占据了他的大脑，他狠地掐住迪路的脖子，将她的身子按在她身后的墙壁上，近乎残暴的撕咬她的唇，身上的红裙猝然被他撕开，他一只手覆上她的雪白，另一只手顺着她的腰线向下探入尚未被人触碰过的幽深。

迪路激烈的反抗，尖细的贝齿在他肩膀上留下细碎的咬痕。不痛不痒的攻击令吸血魔兽更为兴奋，手劲愈发的大，在她身上肆虐，留下青紫的抓痕。尖厉的指甲刮蹭划过私处，她感受到血液顺着白皙的腿滑下，他的那里深深抵住她下面，灼热，充满力量。就在她以为他要深深进入她的时候，他突然停了下来。

破碎的衣服遮不住她的身体，地牢里有些冷，离开他的体温，她抬起胳膊还住自己的肩膀。有时候她会觉得奇怪，他明明十分渴望她的身体，却从不进行到最后一步。她当然不会以为他对她还有一丝一毫的怜惜，她只想搞清楚原因护住自己，或有一日，若有一日，她能侥幸逃脱……迪路合上疲惫的眼睛，毫无章法的掠夺，只有起伏的胸口还能证明她活着，微弱的气息从被吮得红肿的唇中吐纳。

吸血魔兽心情似乎很好，他甚至好心的将她扶起来，命侍女进来为她更衣。换上的这件较刚才的要保守的多，也许是不得不吧，毕竟她的身子上可都是他留下了痕迹。

刚才到交战耗尽了太多的体力，鬼车上，他揽住她的肩膀，将她的力量大部分移到自己身上。脱力的身体不能支撑她离开他的肩膀，他身上有独特的凛冽都气息，名为厌恶的感受令她紧绷着身体，减小动作以防和他更多的接触，迪路合上眼睛，好像视线里没有他，便能催眠自己他的不存在一般。

她没想到，自己的神情落在他眼里成了她的示弱。吸血魔兽温柔的抚弄她柔软的发梢，他的小猫累坏了，再说，他本就舍不得放下她。

参加晚宴的都是吸血鬼贵族们，他们或是高高在上的王族权贵，或是骁勇善战的吸血鬼将军，吸血魔兽是拥有王血的贵族，只不过不被承认。百年里，吸血魔兽凭借赫赫战功从阎罗地狱爬上来，为的，就是将面前这一群侮辱过他的人踩在脚底。

吸血鬼们的晚宴是在入夜后，白蔷薇攀着古铜色的雕栏生长盛放，皎皎银光是月下晚宴的唯一光源。种族基因带给吸血鬼们极好的视力和俊美以足够惑人心智的容颜。暗红色的桌布铺陈在长桌上，鎏金的图腾暗纹在阴暗的夜里与暗红交相。覆着面具的贵族们举着酒杯侃侃而谈，猩红的液体在容器中流转，那里面必然装的不是红酒，而是用人类的鲜血凝制出的血饮。

本世纪中叶，吸血鬼掌握了将新鲜血液保存的办法，从此，人类的鲜血被研究制作成各类点心饮品供贵族实用，然而这样的做法太贵，这样盛大的晚宴若全部提供这样的服务，恐怕只有吸血鬼王族的宴会才能做得到。心中有了一番计较，迪路放下酒杯，重新挽住吸血魔兽的胳膊。

见到迪路拿起酒杯，他眼中闪过一丝不快，须知她绝计不能喝血饮的。人类的身体必定承受不住这血气，身子会遭受反噬也说不定，毕竟从未有人类有资格喝下血饮。

他偏过头看到她好奇的打量桌子上这些造型各异的“甜品”，一个想法从他脑海中闪过，而他突然感受到她紧紧挽住了他的手臂，今天，她似乎格外依赖他？他的心情蓦地变好，唇线不自觉的翘起上扬的弧度。她现在这样或许也不错吧。

晚宴正式开始，王族的侍臣代替王上向贵族们敬酒，迪路从侍应手中接过一支酒杯，红唇凑近了杯壁，她轻轻吸气嗅到了这令作呕的气味，她抬手的动作却举杯，动作却被人制止，手腕被人钳制，迪路仰起头，吸血魔兽的眼中氤氲着的怒意，她有些莫名其妙，她猜想他应是愿意叫她试试这吸血鬼的玩意的，否则她想不到他带她来这吸血鬼的晚宴做什么。

顺着猜想，迪路大起胆子，就着他的手，附身饮了一口血饮。没有意料中的腥味，反而有一股淡淡的甜味，迪诧诧异，低下头再饮了一口。半杯血饮喝下，等下向他借口难受该是能被相信的吧。为了逃离，她必须孤注一掷。迪路不动声色的抬起头，有些挑衅的看着吸血魔兽。吸血魔兽的手被她温热的掌心覆住，他怔怔的望着她，未干的红色液体从她嘴角蜿蜒向下，杯壁印上红唇的痕迹。他反手回握住她的，薄唇盖上她的唇印将剩下的半杯饮下。

他不得不承认，她的确取悦他了。

侍应生过大的西装包裹住迪路的身子，压抑不住滔天怒气让吸血魔兽不再怜惜这个几次三番挑战他等奴隶。迪路被他大力甩进鬼车，后背撞上车椅坚硬的横栏，她闷哼出声。

吸血魔兽随着她钻进车里，侧过头看她，她紧紧合着眼似在忍受巨大的痛苦，而他对她最后的怜惜已经耗尽，白日里一闪而过等念头在脑海中渐渐清晰，他俯身凑近她的耳边，声音是可怖的愉悦轻快，“记得，你只能是我的。”

鬼车驶到吸血魔兽的宅邸，他用手格开属下伸向迪路膝弯的手，轻轻托起她的身子将她抱进自己的房间。

迪路神识不清，血印的副作用灼烧着她的身子十分难耐，身上无力，即将见到光明却被再次拖回地狱的失落将她彻底击垮，有那么一瞬间，她甚至决定放弃逃离的愿望，只做他的禁脔。

吸血魔兽顺着她倒下的方向，将膝盖欺上她的腿间，侍应生的衣服下是臃肿的身型，他粗暴的退下她身上碍眼的墨黑色外套，果不其然，她的身子被暗红色的绸子层层包裹着。他控制不住的想象绸缎下莹白的肌肤，不自觉的轻舔嘴角。

手掌扯住绸子的一端，鎏金的纹路看着眼熟，吸血魔兽轻笑出声，难怪眼熟，原来是晚宴的桌布。那个时候他看见她呆呆地望着桌子还以为是嘴馋那些点心，他琢磨着回来安排人照着样子给她做一份，真相，原来是这样的。他挑开覆着的红绸，手掌按住起伏的边缘处，再缓慢向下，纤细的腰线被缠上了更多绸子，他耐心而优雅的取下红绸，仿佛在拆一件精心准备的礼物。

最后一片绸子从她的身子抽离时，他才发现他想错了。她本就白皙的肌肤此时染上了一层浅粉色，他勾起她的腰身将她提起来，颔首咬住她柔软的颈，鲜血顺着锁骨流向那两处起伏，塔追逐着血液的痕迹一路向下，直到虔诚而专注的吻上她腰侧的肌肤，他感到她轻轻颤抖了起来，喉咙震动，他忍不住溢出一声低沉的轻笑，那是她的敏感处。

并不费什么周折，他就将她的欲挑逗到极致，他咬破自己的手指轻轻抵住她的唇，她急切的饮下他的血液，直到他的指尖冰凉，她似是不满，用尖牙顶了一下他的指尖，酥麻感漫过全身，他顺着她的力气微勾了勾手指，意识朦胧间她只下意识的知道不能惹恼他，遂又温顺的用舌尖舔了舔。

他终于决定不再压抑自己，黑影完全笼罩住她整个身体。

迪路用最后一丝清明使劲张开了眼，对上那双纯黑的眼瞳。那一瞬间，她仿佛觉得，自己将永远困侑于黑暗中。


End file.
